In recent years, systems for capturing a moving image of a player with an electronic camera, and using the moving image to determine the progress of a game have been attracting attention.
In a system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-135851), for example, an image of a player (hereinafter referred to as a “player image”) is captured at a predetermined time interval with a camera unit, and the amount of action of the player is sequentially calculated based on a differential image between the latest player image and the immediately preceding player image. The amounts of action of the player sequentially calculated are accumulated to obtain a total amount of action of the player and control the progress of the game based on whether or not the total amount exceeds a predetermined threshold within a predetermined time period. The above Patent Document 1 also discloses a structure for setting a judgment area at a predetermined site of a player image to calculate the total amount of action of a player in such a judgment area to be used for determining how to proceed with the game.
Such a system makes it possible to implement a game that allows a player to input their intention for operation without any special operation device, so that anybody can enjoy the game with ease. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-135851.